A Bit of the World in the Forest
by sheltie
Summary: Link bring all sights he sees to Saria and the rest of the Kokiri. Reposted with a minor correction.


**A bit of the World in the Forest**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own legend of Zelda at all_

* * *

**A/N: my second Link/Saria friendship story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Saria sighed as she looked down at her ocarina. She was in her secret spot in the Lost Woods. She was sitting on the tree stump that she always sat on. It had been months since she last saw Link. He was off on some quest or something. It was for Zelda. Or was it because of Zelda? She couldn't remember the specifics; the only thing she knew was Link wasn't here. This bothered her since Link was her best friend and things around the forest got boring without him there. Then suddenly a familiar tune drift to her ears. She looked up to see Link leaning against the wall playing the ocarina she had given him so long ago.

"LINK!" Saria shouted as she ran to her friend.

Link, unprepared for his friend's assault, landed on the ground with 'oof' as Saria laid on top of him hugging the life out of him.

"Hey Saria" Link said with a smile though he had a slight throb in his head from his rough landing.

Saria just hugged Link tighter wanting to feel that he was real, that Link was really here.

Link just chuckled and laid there letting his friend hug him. He had missed her a lot when he was on his quest. Princess Zelda had to go to a neighboring Kingdom, but didn't want to go alone. Sure she had Impa, her guardian, and some Hyrulian soldiers as guards, but she wanted Link to come with her for protection and for company.

The journey took a long time, but when it was finally over and they were back in Hyrule Link left to get back to Kokiri Forest as soon as Zelda released him from his duty.

"Saria, can I get up anytime soon?" Link asked.

This is when Saria realized she on top of her friend. She blushed bright red and got up like she was shocked.

"Sorry Link" she said nervously.

"No problem Saria, I'm glad to see you too" Link said getting up.

"So how was your thing?" Saria asked.

"It was fine, though very hot" Link said.

"Oh, did you learn anything new?" Saria asked.

"Some stuff, but I mainly stayed with Zelda to keep her from getting bored" Link said.

"Oh, well are you going to back for a while?" Saria asked.

"Yeah, unless Zelda calls me back for something" Link said.

"Great, it's be a while since we hung out together" Saria said smiling.

Link nodded smiling right back.

Saria took Link's hand, which had Link look at his friend with a curiosity. Saria just smiled at him, which he returned. The two left the Lost Woods and entered Kokiri Forest. They chatted the whole time with Link filling in what he had seen on his trip.

"It sounds all so interesting, I wish I could see it" Saria said wistfully.

Link frowned. He hated seeing his best friend like this. He was able to venture out of the forest, but she was not. He wished he could do something to make her feel better. That's when he had a brain flash.

"I've got an idea" he said with a smile.

Saria wasn't sure if that was good news or not. Link always had interesting ideas, but they sometimes didn't turn out the way he wanted them. But they did make for good entertainment and she'd laugh at him after she got him out of trouble.

"What's your idea Link?" she asked curiously.

"I can recreate it" Link said happily.

"Recreate what?" Saria asked confused.

"Places that I've been to. I know them all and can build them from my memory" Link said in an excited voice.

"That'd be great Link, but you don't have to do all that for me" Saria said.

"You're my best friend Saria, who else would I do this for?" Link asked.

"Um, maybe Zelda" Saria answered.

Link tilted his and then gave a small nod. Okay, Saria was right. He'd do the same to for Zelda, but Zelda was able to travel outside the castle though sometimes she sneaks out without telling the guards at all. Saria though didn't have that luxury like Zelda did and Link felt like it was his duty as Saria's best friend to show her all of what he has seen. His mind was already going through what he needed and the Kokiri he needed to recruit.

/Scene break/

Link stood there with all of the residents of Kokiri looking up at him.

"Thanks for coming" Link began.

"What's this all about?" Mido asked in a bossy tone.

"Well I thought I would bring some of the outside world into the forest" Link said.

He got blank stares in return.

"How are you going to do that?"

"That's impossible."

"It sounds too hard."

"It can't be done."

An other responses were heard, but Link stopped them by holding up his hand.

"I am going to need all of your help to get this done," he said.

He then began to outline his plans and the know-it-all brothers helped refine a few things, but all in all it was a good plan.

"Okay, everyone has what they need to do. I've drawn what the place should look like. Please look through them and pick what you want to make" Link said.

Link's drawing, which had gotten better over the years showed various stores, palaces, and towers he's been to as well as items that he seen or bought.

Soon the plans were handed out and the Kokiri got building.

Link smiled, _Saria is so going to enjoy this._

/Scene Break/

It took days since they needed to gather materials and whatnot and also make sure Saria didn't see it at all. It was a surprise for her after all. Link guided all the other Kokiri towards his vision. He then realized that this wasn't just for Saria, but for the rest of the Kokiri too. They had never left the forest either. So with this new thought he moved forward with more zeal than before. He even stayed up late when the others went to bed and kept working since he wanted it to be the best. So he worked by lantern light on many things just so they'd be perfect.

/Scene Break/

"Where are you taking me?" Saria asked.

There was a blindfold over her eyes and Link was guiding her by the hand at gentle pace so she wouldn't fall.

"That's a surprise" Link said.

Saria could just feel Link's smile. She had forgotten all about Link's idea since that was now weeks ago. Soon she was halted and she felt Link move behind her.

"Okay, here it is" Link said as he removed the blindfold.

Saria had to blink a few times as light returned to her vision, but when she was able to see she gasped at the sight. Thee in front of her was dozen upon dozens of different scenes before her.

"Link, what is this?" she asked.

"I brought you some of the world" Link said.

There was Castle Town in all of its splendor, the Gerudo Valley, Hyrule field in many parts, Hyrule Castle, Kakariko Village, Lon Lon Ranch, Lake Hylia, Death Mountain, Goron City, the Zora village, plus many of the other places Link has traveled through like Termina.

"Link, this is amazing" Saria gasped.

"Glad you like it. The other Kokiri and I did all the work" Link said proudly.

"Come on, you are giving me a tour" Saria said tugging Link's hand.

Link didn't fight at all as he showed her all of the scenes that were there. He told her about the people who ran the shops, the people that were around the villages and towns. Saria though she had heard all of this before now saw it in a new light with the visuals. She asked more questions and Link answered them all for her.

The other Kokiri wandered around admiring their handiwork with Mido grinning somewhat snugly at what had done.

"Oh Link, this is the best thing you've ever done for me" Saria said hugging Link tightly.

Link hugged Saria back so happy that his friend was happy.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that ends this one. Sorry for the short ending, but I couldn't write anymore. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
